The present invention relates generally to storage cabinets and the like, and more particularly to an insert panel support structure for a storage cabinet which strengthens the cabinet structure and facilitates cabinet assembly.
With reference to FIG. 1, it is generally known to provide a cabinet structure A into which one or more sliding drawers B are received. In certain applications, the drawers are compartmentalized or otherwise configured to hold screws, nuts, bolts, and other articles. For example, a compartmentalized storage box C (FIG. 2) may be adapted to rest on a cabinet drawer B. The storage of such articles in this manner often times leads to the drawers B being heavily loaded. As such, the drawers and the cabinet structure must be sufficiently strong to withstand the weight. Of course, the cabinet must also be affordable and is preferably relatively easy to move about. Therefore, the materials used in the cabinet structure must be strong, but not too thick, heavy, or expensive.
With these prior cabinet structures A, there has been found a tendency for the cabinet side walls D (only one shown), located on opposite lateral cabinet sides, to "bow" or flex outward under the weight of the drawers B. This flexing renders drawer movement difficult and can lead to cabinet damage. Furthermore, many prior cabinet structures of the type described rely upon simple spot-welding to affix the drawer support rails E to the left and right inner cabinet panels F located inwardly adjacent the left and right sidewalls D, respectively. While spot welding is well suited for light loads, when the drawers are heavily loaded, the spot welds are not sufficiently strong and may fail.
Prior attempts to solve the above-noted and other deficiencies of known cabinet structures have not been found to be entirely effective or commercially viable. Complex and heavily reinforced structures increase cabinet weight and cost, and increase assembly time. Thus, there has been found a need for a cabinet structure that overcomes the above-noted deficiencies and others while also providing a low-cost and easily assembled structure.